Guerrière, scène 1: Fleur des marées
by Volazurys
Summary: Une fois retournée en Sora, le souvenir de l'existence de Xion est effacé, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé... De toute façon, elle n'est qu'une imposteur, Il le lui a dit. Vraiment? Alors que fait-elle là, en chair et en os ?
1. Prologue

_****__**Note de l'auteur :**_ Holà ;). Qué tal?

_**Voici donc la première fic, sur la première princesse guerrière, qui ne sera autre que... Xion ! l'idée m'est venue après avoir joué au 358/2 Days. D'abord je ne voulais faire qu'une sorte d'OS qui n'avait rien à voir avec le projet des héroïnes de KH. Puis finalement... J'ai changé d'avis ^^ !**_

_**Elle m'a tellement obsédée et s'est obstinée à s'épanouir dans ma tête que je n'ai pas eu le choix... Il a fallu que je l'écrive. J'avoue, c'est la faute au 358/2 Days, mais c'est aussi la faute à KH3D ! Bon, bref...**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)!**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Récapitulatif:** Xion est un clone indirect de Sora, née à partir de Roxas, son Simili._

_Créée par Vexen grâce au Programme de Reproduction, elle devait absorber les capacités de Roxas à terme et obtenir le pouvoir complet de la Keyblade. Née à partir des Souvenirs de Sora au Manoir Oblivion, par le biais de Roxas, la quatorzième membre de l'Organisation se rendit compte de cette vérité et chercha à la contrecarrer. De plus, son existence empêchait Sora de se réveiller, car elle possédait ses souvenirs._

_Ne voulant pas disparaître, Xion s'enfuit à plusieurs reprises, avant de prendre conscience qu'elle causait du tort à Roxas, mais aussi à Sora... sans parler de Riku, qu'elle rencontra par deux fois. Elle finit par succomber dans les bras de Roxas après un combat contre lui, où elle était censée gagner, en ne laissant qu'un coquillage Thalassa. Elle lui fit promettre de libérer Kingdom Hearts, même si en mourant, plus personne ne se souviendrait d'elle._

_Xion possède un caractère déterminé, bien qu'empreint de gentillesse. Même en n'étant pas une vraie Simili, il est étonnant de voir à quel point elle est humaine... tout comme l'est Roxas. Ou même Axel et Demyx. Sa force d'esprit est grande, et ce malgré ses moments de doute et de fuite._

* * *

Fleur des marées

_**()  
**_

_**Prologue**_

_**()  
**_

_Deux ans après les événements de l'Organisation XIII..._

_On l'appelait, elle, alors qu'on l'avait oubliée. Désormais, elle se réveillait._

Un premier frisson envahit son être pas encore totalement fait. Le froid, oui... première sensation éprouvée au réveil, comme pour beaucoup d'êtres vivants, surtout quand ils ne le supportaient pas. Sauf que chez elle, c'était différent, même si elle n'aurait su dire en quoi... C'était un froid mordant, qui faisait partie d'elle, qui pouvait passer pour quelque chose de son essence.

Elle se replia sur elle-même, sur son embryon d'être. Non, elle voulait de la chaleur. Elle était si bien là-bas ! Pourquoi l'appelait-on ? Si elle s'était retrouvée dans cet état, c'était pour une bonne raison, non ? Ou alors, quelque chose lui échappait.

_Il parla si doucement que même le vent ne le perçut pas. Mais cela suffit._

Sa voix... Elle lui était si familière ! Elle réveillait d'autres sensations en elle qui cherchait à dormir, ce qui la fit grogner et gémir. Elle refusait ça, elle avait tout donné déjà. Elle ne voulait plus qu'un exigeât quoi que ce soit d'elle. Non... Elle désirait juste la paix, pouvoir se replonger dans les dunes duveteuses et chaleureuses de cette pénombre qui l'avait accueillie en son giron. Une pénombre rassurante, qui laissait assez de place aux ténèbres et à la lumière, sans faire de jaloux.

Cette simple évocation lui arracha un fragment d'Avant. Non, son vrai nom, c'était le crépuscule... et il y avait une ville où...

Non ! Ne pas se rappeler. Elle était oubliée désormais. Tel était son destin, du début jusqu'à la fin. Qu'on la laisse en paix à présent.

_Sur la plage, un coquillage s'échoua. La vague se retira et retourna d'où elle venait._

Le froid gagnait chaque particule de son être elle n'arrivait plus à lutter contre, c'était indéniable. Une larme coula sur sa joue... sa joue ? Elle cligna des yeux et se replia violemment sur elle-même. Nue et gelée jusqu'aux os... Quel beau réveil ! Elle aurait mieux fait de rester là où elle était !

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas choisi... on l'avait arrachée de force à l'Oubli...

Et ce nom, qui martelait sans cesse son pauvre crâne ! D'autres l'avaient prononcé, et c'était ça qui avait provoqué son réveil au final. Xion... C'était elle, personne d'autre ! Même si elle était un imposteur, une marionnette !

Elle fixa ses yeux sur la voûte céleste criblée d'étoiles. La mer roulait sur la moitié de son corps et rouvrait les plaies héritées de son dernier combat contre Roxas. Elles n'avaient pas disparu, elles... Xion finit par se redresser en grelottant, rapprocha ses genoux contre sa poitrine menue et y lova son visage défait.

Une nouvelle chance semblait lui être offerte, mais elle n'en voulait pas. Jadis, elle s'était battue pour son existence, pour prouver sa valeur... puis finalement, devant l'évidence, devant le mal qu'elle causait à Sora, dont elle était le clone, elle n'avait pu se résoudre à continuer.

Roxas avait énormément souffert de sa disparition, même lorsqu'il ne s'était plus souvenu d'elle. Elle avait dû intervenir pour l'empêcher d'atteindre Xemnas ! Il n'était pas prêt à ce moment-là ! Axel aussi avait dû ressentir quelque chose. Il savait depuis le début quasiment qui elle était après tout, et Xion avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait tout fait pour la protéger, à sa manière.

Ses deux meilleurs amis... qui l'avaient soutenue, qui l'avaient accompagnée jusqu'au bout ! La jeune fille eut quelques sanglots, sentit les souvenirs tournoyer dans sa tête comme des vautours. Ses blessures, rongées par le sel, la lançaient et lui drainaient son énergie.

Et Riku ? Que pensait-il d'elle, au fond ? Qu'était-elle pour lui ? Xion crut qu'un poignard s'enfonçait dans son cœur, à tel point qu'elle changea sa position pour vérifier. Non, il n'y avait rien... C'était psychique...

Soudain, un autre détail lui revint à l'esprit. Lorsqu'elle était morte, elle s'était abîmée dans le néant, le « non-être »... mais il y avait eu une perturbation. Elle s'était rappelée à eux, Sora et Riku, très brièvement. La mémoire de Roxas, qui se souvenait d'elle par Kingdom Hearts savait quel miracle, semblait l'avoir appelée pour cela. Xion ne parvenait pas à se souvenir davantage.

Un éclat de rire amer franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

_Il faut que je trouve des vêtements._

Très difficilement, tout en couvrant sa nudité du mieux qu'elle put, Xion se redressa et jeta des coups d'œil à son environnement. Un hoquet d'horreur la secoua. L'île du Destin... Elle était sur l'île du Destin ! Alors qu'elle reculait, son talon heurta quelque chose de dur. La jeune femme se retourna pour le saisir et respira profondément en reconnaissant un coquillage Thalassa... comme ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de ramasser.

_C'est le mien. C'est de lui que je suis née à nouveau._

Elle le serra très fort contre sa poitrine, frissonna fortement sous une fraîche brise qui se levait. Bon, elle se trouvait sur la partie de plage qui n'était pas celle où il y avait l'arbre à Paopu. Xion avisa alors un radeau à quelques pas d'elle. Sa construction semblait être interrompue. Elle s'en approcha comme avec crainte, fixa la toile qui devait faire office de voile... et ne réfléchit pas deux fois.

Tout comme Ariel, Xion se confectionna une sorte de tunique. C'était juste pour se couvrir... et partir d'ici. Car elle ne pouvait pas rester.

Elle ignorait combien d'années s'étaient écoulées depuis sa « mort », mais elle était certaine que dès que l'aube poindrait, l'île ne serait plus inhabitée. Elle verrait l'être dont elle était issue, la fille à laquelle elle ressemblait et qu'il aimait... et il y aurait aussi « lui ».

_Riku._

Il réagirait sans doute très mal en la voyant, la traiterait à nouveau d'imposteur... malgré sa brève apparition alors que lui et Sora passaient une sorte d'épreuve... Non, rien à faire, elle ne se souvenait plus. Bien sûr, elle ignorait qu'ils se trouvaient déjà sur place, que c'était eux qui l'avaient appelée.

Les poings serrés, Xion fixa le radeau et prit une décision. Il restait bien assez de toile.

Les vagues, puis la mer tout entière accueillirent l'embarcation de fortune et sa passagère, qui ne savait pas exactement où elle pourrait aller. Elle avait décidé de laisser faire le vent, n'y connaissait rien à la navigation.

Heureusement pour elle, sa bonne étoile fut là et emporta le radeau jusqu'à la plage d'une des îles. Ce n'était pas la septième, celle d'où elle partait, celle où Sora, Riku et Kairi venaient, mais la cinquième. Xion aurait aimé pouvoir être transportée dans un autre monde, par n'importe quel moyen, mais son destin semblait en avoir décidé autrement.

Les îles du Destin ne voulaient pas la laisser s'enfuir. Le radeau tanguait sur l'eau calme, alors que la masse sombre et verdoyante de l'île se rapprochait d'elle. Xion sentit son sourire s'effacer, mais s'efforça de songer à sa nouvelle existence et à rien d'autre.

Elle n'avait pas le choix. Du moins, le crut-elle.


	2. Marée de souvenirs

_**Note de l'auteur: holà!  
**_

_**Voici le chapitre 1 de cette fic, bichonné et corrigé selon mes bons soins! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop perdus. N'hésitez pas à visiter mon blog sur mon projet sur les héroïnes de KH pour vous remettre dans le bain. Il est affiché dans mon profil!  
**_

_**Merci à Laemia pour sa review, sinon ;).  
**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

Marée de souvenirs

_Quatre ans plus tard..._

Xion eut un petit sourire triste, puis revêtit son ample cape brune avant de sortir avec les autres sans mot dire. Comme chaque matin, ils allaient s'installer en cercle autour d'un des monolithes, immenses visages graves taillés dans la pierre, puis méditaient pour entrer en communion. De ces statues, il y en avait sept, comme les jours de la semaine.

Lorsque la jeune femme était arrivée sur cette île étrange, au nom curieux de « Rapa Nui (1) », un adolescent au teint basané et aussi fin qu'un roseau l'avait accueillie sans manifester la moindre surprise. Xion avait estimé son âge entre treize et quinze ans. Il s'était présenté comme étant Qaletaqa (2), l'avait conduite jusqu'au petit hameau, le seul de l'île, qui n'avait pas une grande superficie.

Sans discuter, les habitants l'avaient intégrée à leur communauté, avaient partagé leur culture et leur train de vie avec elle, l'étrangère. Xion s'en accommodait sans un soupir, personne ne lui demandait de rendre des comptes sur son passé. C'était comme si elle venait de naître et que chacun participait à son évolution.

Ce mode de vie lui rappelait par certains côtés la routine des missions lorsqu'elle était encore « membre » de l'Organisation XIII, à la différence qu'elle n'était pas considérée comme un rebut de quelqu'un d'autre, qu'elle n'avait pas à faire ses preuves pour justifier son existence et son « utilité ». Néanmoins, la jeune femme n'avait pas noué d'amitié comme celle qu'elle avait entretenue avec Axel et Roxas...

Chaque jour, ces deux-là lui manquaient énormément... si Xion pouvait qualifier le vide en son être ainsi. Ce n'étaient pas les seuls à acquérir cette place privilégiée, mais elle se refusait à penser à cette troisième et dernière personne, qui avait encore un statut particulier à ses yeux...

Sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, cela lui causait une sorte de tiraillement à la poitrine, à gauche, sous ses côtes... Ridicule, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de cœur ! Elle ne pouvait donc pas éprouver quoi que ce soit !

Oui, mais... elle était trahie par ces sensations qui s'y apparentaient. Le soir, dans sa chambre nue à la fenêtre basse où elle pouvait se percher, elle hurlait silencieusement son incompréhension ses poings se serraient sur cette poitrine, qu'elle voulait ouvrir pour y sortir ce qui détraquait tout à l'intérieur d'elle.

Sa vie d'ici ne suffisait pas à apaiser ses blessures ni son passé. Peut-être qu'à terme, Xion devrait repartir, pour s'éloigner encore et encore... Dès qu'elle trouverait le moyen, elle irait dans un autre monde, là où elle serait sûre de ne pas croiser Sora, qui lui rappellerait Roxas. Or, elle se sentait assez coupable comme ça à son propos.

D'une chiquenaude mentale, Xion décida de reporter ces pensées à plus tard et rattrapa ses compagnons en voyant qu'elle s'était laissée distancer.

X

XXX

X

- Kaina ?

Xion releva la tête et fixa Qaletaqa. Elle avait eu un petit instant d'hésitation parce qu'elle n'était pas encore habituée à ce nouveau nom, qu'elle s'était donné sans réfléchir, en arrivant dans la communauté. Elle lui sourit et lui dit :

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Nous partons sur la plage dès le lendemain. Nous irons pêcher quelques poissons pour la prochaine saison.

Il y eut un temps de pause, avant d'ajouter avec une voix grave :

- Il faudra faire attention de ne pas se faire voir par ceux qui viennent d'ailleurs.

Stupéfaite, Xion le fixa dans les yeux dans les yeux en poussant une exclamation ahurie. L'adolescent rabattit une mèche noire derrière son oreille.

- Pour les autres, nous n'existons pas. Nous n'accueillons que ceux qui ont besoin de nous. Voilà pourquoi nous t'avons acceptée.

- Mais... si la personne a de mauvaises intentions, comment..., commença-t-elle, perplexe.

- L'esprit de l'eau le sait, lui. Il juge pour nous.

Xion entrevit une grande crédulité chez l'adolescent, mais préféra ne rien dire. Sans doute que plus tard, lorsqu'il serait en âge de comprendre, les adultes ou les sages de la communauté lui expliqueraient certaines choses par rapport à cela... Elle se racla la gorge et lui déclara :

- Bien, alors bien, nous ferons comme ça.

- Nakoma, de la tribu des Powatan, nous rejoindra un peu plus tard dans la journée, par un des chemins des mondes.

En son for intérieur, Xion saisit qu'il parlait des entre-chemins, sauf qu'en théorie, à moins que cela eût changé depuis, on ne voyageait pas entre les mondes, sauf les Porteurs de la Keyblade, ou encore les membres de l'Organisation XIII. Elle se tut encore une fois et hocha la tête en silence. Qaletaqa eut un sourire.

- Je vais te laisser, maintenant, Kaina. Le soleil a bientôt fini sa course, je dois préparer le repas du soir.

- Oh, dans ce cas, je te rejoins, fit la jeune femme, tandis qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil de sa fenêtre pour s'apercevoir que l'adolescent avait raison.

- On ne voit pas le temps passer lorsque l'on médite, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hm, c'est vrai.

Elle s'était isolée pendant de longues heures dans sa chambre pour faire le vide de son esprit... et accessoirement le tri dans ses pensées. Succès mitigé, puisqu'elle souffrait de migraine et qu'en fin de compte, elle ne savait toujours pas si cette vie un peu ascétique et plate lui convenait.

Xion se releva, prit une sorte de châle et le rejoignit, alors qu'il l'attendait sur le palier du petit temple où elle logeait. Elle lissa sa robe blanche qui descendait jusqu'en bas de ses cuisses, tira sur les bords du col qui bordait ses épaules, se prolongeait jusqu'aux coudes et se terminait en triangle vers le milieu de son dos d'un côté, et de sa poitrine de l'autre. Tout comme le reste de la robe, il était frangé.

Elle enfila des chaussures à semelles fines, dont les langues de tissus qui en partaient s'entrelaçaient pour finir par couvrir le pied, le talon et la moitié des mollets. Savamment arrangées, elles donnaient des bottes légères adaptées pour les grandes chaleurs.

X

XXX

X

_Le lendemain..._

Xion eut un soupir avant de se regarder tristement et d'ébouriffer ses cheveux toujours courts, mais coupés en dégradés avec quelques mèches longues. Elle avait aussi acquis des formes... au début, cela l'avait perturbée. S'en étaient ensuivis tous les désagréments liés à cette « nouvelle condition ». Désormais, elle s'y était faite, mais ne comprenait toujours pas que ça ait pu lui arriver, à elle, qui n'était ni un Simili, ni une humaine.

Du moins, Xion continuait de se considérer comme cela. Elle y pensait encore, alors qu'elle remontait avec les autres après qu'ils eurent pêché leur content. Elle n'avait rien demandé en naissant, après tout ! Aujourd'hui, elle avait la chance de pouvoir montrer qu'elle pouvait posséder sa propre personnalité, sa propre existence, mais que faisait-elle ? La jeune femme s'était intégrée à une communauté inconnue, suivait ses règles de vie, s'y fondait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais au fond... Elle ne se construisait pas vraiment. Comme si elle se l'interdisait...

- Kaina ? Que fais-tu ?

Xion se retourna pour croiser le regard de Qaletaqa. Elle le rassura avec une ébauche de sourire pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait rien. Elle préféra se tourner vers Nakoma pour entamer la conversation, même si c'était sur un sujet quelconque :

- Alors, comment cela se passe dans ta tribu ?

La jeune femme, qui était en train de faire griller du poisson au-dessus de l'un des feux de camp qu'ils avaient allumés pour ce soir, dans une clairière un peu éloignée du village de la communauté, haussa les épaules et lui fit :

- Bien. Notre chef, Powatan, n'a pas parlé de déclarer la guerre à une des tribus ennemies, et c'est tout aussi bien. Il devrait se préoccuper de sa fille, qui est toujours en train de penser à cet homme blanc, reparti il y a quelques semaines...

- Ah... d'accord, fit Xion, un peu perdue dans les propos de la jeune Indienne.

Elle essaya de vraiment démarrer la conversation sur quelque chose, mais n'y parvint pas. En fin de compte, la jeune Simili finit par s'éloigner pour aller s'asseoir à l'un des feux et se plonger dans ses pensées.

C'est alors qu'un des pêcheurs, dont le nom lui échappait encore, surgit dans la clairière, avec une expression un peu ahurie, et les héla d'une voix forte :

- Un étranger d'une des six autres îles que la nôtre est arrivé ! Il faut partir tout de suite !

- Quoi ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a que certaines personnes qui peuvent y accéder ! s'exclama une jeune fille, que Xion connaissait très bien.

- Eh bien, il faut croire que cet homme en fait partie, rétorqua Qaletaqa.

Xion était un peu inquiète, elle aussi, mais elle crut que son sang se gelait dans ses veines lorsque le pêcheur parti en éclaireur leur annonça :

- Il a des cheveux couleur argent et des yeux de la même couleur que notre mer, entre le vert et le bleu.

_Non... Ce n'est quand même pas..._

Les autres se relevèrent en vitesse pour commencer à éteindre les feux, remballer et ranger les tentes, les bivouacs... Xion, elle, demeurait pétrifiée sur place et serrait les poings. Qaletaqa dut la secouer pour la sortir de sa torpeur :

- Allez, on y va !

X

XXX

X

Tous faisaient bien attention de se fondre avec la végétation, et les bois pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Le but était de retourner à la communauté sans être repéré par l'inconnu aux cheveux d'argent, dont la position était approximative : au sud-est de leur campement.

Le cœur battant, Xion essayait d'imiter Qaletaqa, mais elle avait perdu son agilité acquise lorsqu'elle était membre de l'Organisation ! Les branches mortes au sol manquaient craquer sous ses pas maladroits. Tout son être était tétanisé par une seule et même évidence.

_Riku est ici._

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais il était certain qu'il avait une excellente raison de se trouver sur Rapa Nui. L'exploration des îles du Destin, par exemple, parce qu'il ne connaissait que la septième. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas le « continent » principal sur lequel il vivait avec Sora et Kairi. Oh oui, il y avait vraiment une bonne raison...

_Il ne faut pas qu'il me voie. Non, non, non..._

La jeune Simili déglutit et se plaqua contre le grand chêne, comme si elle voulait s'y fondre sans laisser de trace. Elle se trouvait non loin du village, elle le savait, puisqu'elle reconnaissait les lieux. Il fallait juste qu'elle puisse atteindre une des barques par lesquelles ils étaient arrivés ici et qu'elle se dépêche de ramer le plus vite possible avant d'être vue de loin.

Xion lâcha un soupir et prit le risque de se montrer à découvert. De toute manière, ses oreilles n'avaient rien entendu, donc il ne pouvait pas être là. Elle lissa sa robe et s'engagea sur la mousse pour faire le moins de bruit possible en marchant. Heureusement, elle s'étalait à peu près jusqu'à la rivière.

La jeune Simili expira longuement, se remit dans la peau de celle qu'elle était jadis. Elle agissait comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de la forêt, qu'elle était feuille, arbre... Elle donnait l'illusion d'incarner un animal, de se jouer de l'environnement depuis toujours. Le trajet ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long, mais en même temps, si elle y allait franco, elle avait cent pour cent de chances de se faire remarquer. C'était à tout prix ce qu'elle voulait éviter !

Xion laissa ses yeux fureter autour d'elle; personne. Allez, il fallait s'engager. C'est alors que son pied fit rouler un caillou. Là où elle se trouvait, une pente douce s'était jouée d'elle. Elle n'avait accompli que le tiers du trajet ! Quelle calamité...

- Qui est là ?

Xion se pétrifia et sentit l'air lui manquer; sa voix... Il n'était pas loin ! Que devait-elle faire ? Se cacher et attendre qu'il parte, ou continuer d'essayer d'atteindre la rive ? Les deux solutions lui semblaient suicidaires. Kingdom Hearts, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se fourre dans des situations pareilles ?

- Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous.

Cette fois, pas d'erreur : il comptait rester dans les parages jusqu'à ce qu'elle se manifeste. La seconde solution lui parut alors plus séduisante que la première, d'un seul coup... Xion sentit ses entrailles se nouer lorsqu'elle se releva et qu'elle commença à courir, en manquant trébucher sur une autre pierre.

- Hé !

Sans faire attention à l'interjection, la jeune femme continua de cavaler, même si son cœur lui hurlait que ce n'était pas la peine, qu'elle fuyait pour rien. Ce cœur traître, qui ne voulait qu'une chose : qu'elle aille vers lui ! Qu'était-il devenu depuis qu'elle avait disparu ? Xion vit les embarcations, accéléra l'allure pour les atteindre. Soudain, elle perçut du mouvement sur sa gauche. Zut, il était plus en contrebas qu'elle lorsqu'il l'avait appelée ! Elle avait mal localisé sa voix ! Elle aurait dû remonter au plus vite !

- Que... Shion !

_Oh non, non... Non, impossible !_

* * *

(1): Autre nom donné à l'île de Pâques. Ici, j'utilise donc ce dernier pour l'intégrer à l'univers de Kingdom Hearts.

(2): Qaletaqa signifie « Le gardien des gens » en amérindien. Pour la culture, ce prénom est issu de la tribu des Hopi.


	3. Je refuse de t'oublier

_**Note de l'auteur: Hello ;).  
**_

_**Chapitre... 2? Il faut que je m'avance sur les autres fics concernant les princesses guerrières pour ne pas me retrouver à sec. Bonne lecture à tous, et merci à Laemia ainsi qu'à Tonaari-baketenshi pour leurs reviews! Elles m'ont donné un sacré coup de fouet XD!  
**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Je refuse de t'oublier

Riku poussa un soupir quand il aborda cette île qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Bien évidemment, il y avait une raison à cela : il ne souhaitait rien de particulier. Cette île semblait n'apparaître que lorsqu'une personne recherchait quelque chose. Ou alors, c'était pour autre chose...

En tout cas, aujourd'hui, elle était là. Autant continuer de l'explorer pour se changer les idées. Riku mit pied à terre et regarda les lieux d'un air pensif. En même temps, il songeait à Sora et Kairi, qu'il avait laissés devant la Porte de la grotte. Il fallait qu'il les quitte, c'était obligé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour que la jeune princesse de cœur s'accomplisse. De plus, lui-même avait une quête à son actif, qu'il ne pouvait que mener seul.

Cela avait commencé avec ce rêve, où il l'avait vue et appelée. Qui ? Riku n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle revêtait une grande importance pour lui et lui faisait vibrer le cœur et les tripes; le lendemain, il ne s'en souvenait plus du tout. L'argenté n'avait gardé qu'un vague ressenti... Puis il s'était demandé pourquoi le radeau avait disparu. De plus en plus, il lui semblait improbable que cela soit du fait de Mickey ou de Yen Sid. C'était autre chose, qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir. Pourtant, il avait le doigt dessus !

Son regard se porta sur les alentours de la forêt. Il était venu ici parce qu'il cherchait ardemment quelque chose. En ayant posé le pied sur ces terres inconnues proches du continent et de son île, Riku était de plus en plus certain qu'il la cherchait elle, cette personne, et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à la découvrir. Une autre intuition lui soufflait qu'un rapport existait avec Elle, qu'il avait croisée lors de l'épreuve du Symbole. Xion... Non, ce nom sonnait faux. Riku secoua la tête et chassa ces pensées.

Plusieurs heures passèrent sans qu'il ne rencontrât âme qui vive. Il choisit donc de se poser, à l'orée d'une clairière, qui n'était pas loin d'une rivière en aval. Combien de temps s'écoula encore, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et adoptait une attitude résolument de chasseur, avant qu'il n'entende un frémissement, au loin... comme un caillou qui roule.

Son corps se tendit comme un ressort et le mit sur pied.

- Qui est là ?

Un silence de mort répondit à la question de Riku. Il fronça les sourcils, sentit une présence. Son cœur, étrangement, se mit à battre plus vite.

-Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous.

Une cavalcade répliqua à ses paroles. Sans traîner, l'argenté se précipita vers l'endroit où ses oreilles l'avaient localisée... et c'est là qu'il LA vit, en train de courir vers la rivière, et que les souvenirs remuèrent en lui comme un magma sous pression, lui rappelant son identité.

- Eh !

L'interpeller ne servait à rien : elle semblait le fuir pour une raison qu'il ignorait ! Riku accéléra le pas vers elle, débarqua sur sa gauche et se mit à sa poursuite. Il souffla son véritable prénom dans l'espoir que cela l'arrêterait :

- Que... Shion !

X

XXX

X

Livide, Xion finit par se ressaisir, puis par courir pour s'éloigner le plus possible. Si elle avait eu un cœur, il lui aurait compressé la poitrine... quoiqu'elle avait l'impression de sentir quelques pincements. Non, il n'était pas question qu'il croie qu'elle soit belle et bien vivante, en chair et en os, ni qu'il cherche à lui parler ! Elle devait disparaître de nouveau !

- Shion !

Rêvait-elle, ou bien prononçait-il son prénom autrement ? Non, ses oreilles devaient lui jouer des tours à cause de sa panique ! Elle se surprit à penser qu'elle aurait préféré avoir une hallucination visuelle, que l'argenté ne soit pas vraiment là...

La jeune femme prit la seule embarcation présente et commença à la faire glisser sur la berge pour la mettre à l'eau. Ses compagnons devaient déjà être partis, sans doute. Sans trop savoir comment, elle réussit à gagner de la vitesse et à s'éloigner du bord. Elle l'entendait l'appeler encore et encore, toujours avec cette curieuse impression qu'il déformait son prénom.

Xion jeta un coup d'œil très rapide sur le côté, alors que la barque filait à bonne allure. Il ne pourrait désormais plus la rattraper. Le courant était trop fort pour qu'il plonge. Elle n'osa pas se retourner pour le regarder, tandis qu'elle se laissait emporter loin de lui.

Il aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs, certes, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Peut-être avait-il eu peur de la blesser, ou bien... Il avait renoncé, c'était évident. Xion se mordit la lèvre supérieure jusqu'au sang et pagaya toujours plus fort. S'éloigner, ne pas se retourner, l'oublier... être oubliée, aussi.

Elle se força à retenir les cris qui voulaient éclore de son être, ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était presque arrivée à destination et qu'elle offrait une mine épouvantable.

X

XXX

X

Haletant, Riku fixa la barque et la jeune femme s'éloigner petit à petit de lui. Il eut beau l'appeler de toutes ses forces, elle ne se retournait pas et agissait comme s'il n'existait pas. Il eut l'impression qu'un poignard s'enfonçait dans son cœur. Pourquoi cette attitude ? Était-il un monstre ? Non, il ne pouvait se contenter de cette explication ! Il devait la retrouver !

Petit à petit, les souvenirs d'elle reprenaient place en son sein, le martelaient et lui rappelaient alors à quel point elle le hantait. Si elle n'avait pas été condamnée à être oubliée de tout le monde, en disparaissant, il en aurait été meurtri jusqu'au plus profond de l'âme. L'argenté éprouvait bien plus que de l'amitié pour elle, il ne pouvait désormais plus se mentir.

De plus, maintenant qu'il se souvenait du reste qui ne s'était pas ouvert à lui lorsqu'il l'avait aperçue dans le cœur de Sora, jusqu'au moment où elle lui avait parlé une dernière fois, le suppliant d'arrêter Roxas, Riku ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne pas partir à sa recherche, encore et encore. Lui parler, la prendre dans ses bras... toutes ces envies se fondirent en une seule qui fit battre plus vite son cœur. Quand il l'avait revue dans celui de Sora, il n'avait pas compris ces papillons qui embrasaient son ventre. Désormais, il savait.

_Hors de question que je te laisse filer, cette fois._

Déterminé, il ferma alors les yeux et réfléchit. Pour retrouver Xion, il fallait qu'il parvienne à localiser le village de cette île. Cela serait son point de départ. Il allait devoir agir dans l'ombre, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement, pour l'attraper par surprise, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Un éclat de détermination brilla dans ses iris bleu-verts et sa mâchoire se serra. Il était temps qu'il utilise à bon escient sa capacité à toujours arriver à ses fins pour obtenir quelque chose qu'il désirait ardemment.

X

XXX

X

Nakoma fut la première à voir revenir Xion au village. Elle chercha à savoir pourquoi la jeune femme avait un air aussi effondré, mais elle ne put rien en tirer. Découragée, elle finit par la laisser tranquille et vaquer à ses propres occupations, c'est-à-dire préparer son retour dans sa tribu. Xion lui sut gré de ne pas insister et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre au temple.

Elle s'écroula sans cérémonie sur le lit, sans pousser le vice jusqu'à s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures. Un long moment passa avant qu'à sa plus grande surprise, un hoquet ne secoue son être. Il provoqua une douleur diffuse en sa poitrine, tandis qu'un second vint s'accorder à lui. Un liquide chaud coula alors de ses yeux...

Interloquée, Xion se mit sur le dos et porta les doigts à son visage pour le recueillir. Elle les contempla ensuite, tandis que la lueur du crépuscule accentuait les ombres de la pièce. Des larmes... comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Les Simili ne pleuraient pas. Elle non plus... Pourquoi le faisait-elle ? Au nom de quoi ?

La réponse la frappa de plein fouet et lui fit serrer les dents. Sa pseudo rencontre avec Riku l'avait plus profondément touchée qu'elle ne le pensait ! Kingdom Hearts, la vie était si injuste ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il vienne ici, en cet endroit normalement inaccessible à tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu déjouer le subterfuge pour qu'il pénètre dans l'île ? Que cherchait-il ?

Xion se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Cela ne pouvait pas être elle, puisque pour tout le monde, elle n'avait jamais existé. Lors de sa première naissance, cela avait été son destin. Cette pensée sonna faux comme un violon désaccordé.

_Alors que fait-il ici, si ce n'est pas pour moi ?_

La jeune femme se tourna sur le côté et s'obstina à fixer le mur et ses arêtes irrégulières.

_Tout est possible. Après tout, je suis là, moi, alors que je ne le devrais pas..._

Elle lâcha un long soupir et massa le côté gauche de sa cage thoracique. La douleur refusait de partir et cela commençait à l'agacer plus que de raison. Au moins, elle ne pleurait plus... Xion se redressa et sa main alla farfouiller sous le matelas. Elle récupéra le coquillage Thalassa dont elle n'avait pas voulu se séparer. La seule vision du délicat objet lui arracha un pauvre sourire.

_Grâce à lui, je suis quelque chose et j'existe._

Maigre réconfort, puisque jamais elle ne pourrait se sentir normale. Intégrée, peut-être, mais jusqu'à quand ? Lorsqu'elle aurait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait, la communauté lui demanderait sans doute gentiment de quitter l'île...

Xion porta le coquillage à sa poitrine et le serra fortement entre ses mains. Riku repartirait de l'île un jour où l'autre... D'un côté, elle voulait le rejoindre pour lui parler un peu, s'excuser de son comportement. De l'autre... elle s'en sentait incapable. Mieux valait qu'il l'oublie, en fait, comme avant.

À cette dernière pensée, Xion se traita de tous les noms.

X

XXX

X

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, Nakoma contemplait avec tristesse l'immensité de l'océan s'étendant devant elle. Elle repartait demain dans la tribu des Powatan, mais elle avait reçu des échos lointains qui la plongeaient dans cet état de peine.

Pocahontas était partie sur l'un des bateaux des blancs pour aller dans leurs terres et y représenter les leurs. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, mais il fallait avouer que c'était perturbant et que cela ne s'était jamais vu. Nakoma ignorait par contre ce qui l'attendait au-delà de l'océan. Elle n'était quasiment jamais sortie de ses terres, sauf pour venir ici !

En son for intérieur, la jeune Indienne sentait qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son amie, comme si quelque chose de terrible allait lui arriver. Pourtant rien ne justifiait un tel sentiment : la paix entre leur peuple et celui des blancs était durable, aucune guerre ne se tramait à l'horizon. Une autre menace bien plus funeste attendait Pocahontas ?

Nakoma s'interdit d'avoir de telles pensées et se força à songer à autre chose. Par exemple, Kaina... Cette jeune femme était un véritable mystère pour tout le monde, encore plus pour elle. Étrangement, la jeune Indienne éprouvait le besoin de la réconforter même si elle ne savait pas ce dont elle souffrait.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui étaient envoûtants et assez mélancoliques. Nakoma s'en était rendu compte à plusieurs reprises en la regardant, cela transparaissait même dans son aura. Peut-être qu'un jour elles parleraient plus en détail de leurs vies...

Elle secoua la tête. Cela n'arriverait pas avant un long moment, vu qu'elle repartait demain... Après, rien n'était impossible non plus. Un sourire frôla ses lèvres et elle oublia fugitivement ses propres problèmes.


	4. Mot cœur

_**Note de l'auteur: coucou!  
**_

_**Chapitre 3 publié! Je suis contente que cette fic soit suivie^^. Merci à Laemia et à Zororonoa-kun pour leurs reviews. D'ailleurs, Zororonoa-kun, je t'ai répondu(e) dans mon petit coin réservé aux revieweurs anonymes. Visite mon profil et clique sur le lien qui y mène. C'est classé par histoire !  
**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre trois :

Mot Cœur

Lorsque Xion s'éveilla le lendemain, elle ne se sentait pas en meilleur état. Elle n'avait que très peu dormi, ressassé bon nombre de choses du passé en plus de ne pas cesser de penser à ce qu'il s'était produit la veille. D'une main lasse, elle se frotta les tempes, puis s'habilla. Qaletaqa la quémanderait sans doute pour aider Nakoma et les siens à finir de préparer leur retour.

Lorsqu'elle sortit et que le soleil accueillit son visage cerné, Xion se rendit compte que l'agitation qui se déroulait au village n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui était sensé se passer. Une angoisse profonde se lisait sur certains visages, tandis que la colère animait d'autres. Stupéfaite, Xion vit une femme de la communauté, assez âgée, se diriger vers elle en la pointant du doigt d'un air accusateur. Il s'agissait de Tala (1), une des guérisseuses les plus renommées. Elle lâcha d'une voix basse :

- C'est toi qui as attiré l'étranger en nos terres.

La jeune femme balbutia :

- Moi ? Mais...

- C'est toi qu'il cherche, je le sens au plus profond de mon âme. Tu n'as plus rien à faire ici.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Xion vit Qaletaqa intervenir et se placer à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit soupirer de soulagement. Lui pourrait expliquer la situation, dénouer les nœuds des esprits des gens à cause de la présence de Riku. Quelqu'un avait peut-être assisté à leur rencontre hier et l'avait rapporté au village sans penser à mal...

- Kaina est la raison pour laquelle l'homme aux cheveux d'argent se trouve sur nos terres. Elle doit donc partir.

- Tala, et s'il lui voulait du mal ? dit le jeune adolescent, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas mon ressenti. Ce n'est pas non plus celui du petit Kokouum.

- Tu sais, s'il est aussi obtus que l'homme que Pocahontas a failli épouser, alors ses ressentis ne sont pas fiables.

Xion ferma les yeux de dépit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Riku n'était pas quelqu'un de dangereux... enfin, il ne leur voudrait aucun mal. Après, elle ne pouvait pas le leur dire sans qu'ils refusent qu'elle reste.

- Et elle, a-t-elle trouvé ce pour quoi elle est arrivée chez nous ?

- Qaletaqa, cela doit avoir un lien avec cet homme, je n'en démordrai pas, lâcha la guérisseuse, en croisant les bras.

- Ce n'est pas dans nos habitudes de chasser quelqu'un après l'avoir accueilli, même s'il compromet nos lois...

N'en pouvant plus de cette discussion stérile, Xion leur coupa la parole :

- Laisse. Je pense qu'elle a raison. Je dois quitter la communauté.

- Kaina, ce n'est pas une solution...

La jeune femme regarda l'adolescent droit dans les yeux avant de souffler :

- Je ne compte pas aller à la rencontre de cet homme. Je quitterai juste ce monde pour m'établir là où je ne dérangerai plus personne.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, triste pour elle. Tala, elle, demeura imperturbable. La plupart des personnes de la communauté étaient de son avis, même s'ils aimaient beaucoup Xion et trouvaient que sa présence avait apporté quelque chose de positif. Qaletaqa la fixa à nouveau, se racla la gorge et finit par dire :

- Bon, eh bien... puisque c'est ton souhait, je ne peux te retenir.

La jeune femme lui offrit pour toute réponse un sourire triste. Il allait beaucoup lui manquer; il lui rappelait Roxas par certains côtés. À cette pensée, sa gorge se serra de nouveau. Sa période à peu près heureuse et sereine venait sans doute de se terminer... tout ceci à cause de l'arrivée de Riku en cette île.

Pourtant, Xion ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne savait pas qu'elle était ici, jusqu'à ce qu'il la voie et que les souvenirs remontent en lui ! Oui, c'était certainement cela qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'ils s'étaient « croisés » dans la forêt. Le destin était pire que facétieux... que voulait-il d'elle, au fond, pour lui jouer de pareils tours ?

X

XXX

X

Lorsque Nakoma rejoignit ses compagnons de route, la tristesse animait un peu son regard. Elle n'avait pas pu voir Kaina et lui souhaiter bonne chance... Dire qu'elle l'aurait tellement voulu ! La jeune femme avait sans doute beaucoup de choses à faire pour n'être pas venue d'elle-même la saluer. La jeune indienne soupira, puis rassura du regard les autres.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de rentrer chez elle. Pourtant, il le fallait pour aider sa tribu à faire face au futur, qui s'annonçait incertain... de plus, Pocahontas devait déjà être partie. Songeuse, Nakoma se demanda un instant quelle serait la réaction de ses amis si elle aussi se décidait à partir, non pas chez les blancs, mais tout simplement à l'aventure.

Ce n'était pas une personne téméraire à la base; néanmoins, à force de côtoyer Pocahontas, la jeune indienne avait fini par développer le goût de l'aventure, même si elle désapprouvait certaines escapades de son amie. Peut-être que celle-ci tenait à montrer qu'elle aspirait à une autre vie que celle d'un long fleuve trop calme ?

Nakoma sentait confusément en elle que cela germait de plus en plus en son propre sein... ce qui était perturbant. Cela se réveillait alors que Pocahontas était en route vers le monde des blancs... Elles ne pourraient même pas parler de cela ensemble.

Et Kaina, qu'en aurait-elle pensé ? Nakoma plissa les lèvres. Finalement, si elle prenait la résolution de voyager, peut-être qu'elle retournerait d'abord vers la jeune femme pour faire plus connaissance avec elle... et peut-être qu'éventuellement, elles pourraient partir à l'aventure ensemble ? Oui, mais on ne voyageait pas comme ça entre les mondes...

Nakoma soupira lorsqu'on l'appela pour qu'elle monte à bord de l'étrange chose qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici, par un chemin liant leurs deux mondes. Un vaisseau, d'après ce que lui avait dit Pocahontas, mais ceux-là n'allaient pas sur la mer. Elle remit ses pensées à plus tard et obéit. Le soleil caressa une dernière fois son visage soucieux avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le ventre du vaisseau.

X

XXX

X

Riku les suivit du regard tout en demeurant caché dans l'arbre où il s'était réfugié. Il n'avait pu retrouver Xion qu'à cet endroit un peu en bordure de mer, sans avoir localisé le village où elle vivait. Au moins, il l'avait retrouvée, c'était déjà ça... Néanmoins, avant d'aller à sa rencontre, il attendait que l'adolescent qui l'accompagnait la laisse.

Il ne pouvait pas entendre leur conversation, mais en avisant le visage de celle qui animait ses sens, il devinait que quelque chose d'important s'était passé et que cela concernait la communauté où elle se terrait pour y démarrer une nouvelle existence. Peut-être que cela avait un rapport avec lui et son arrivée sur l'île...

L'argenté se rapprocha d'eux en bondissant sur une branche d'un arbre un peu plus proche. Il réussit cet exploit sans faire frémir les feuillages. Il était passé maître dans ce genre d'exercice... Son corps se soumit sans broncher à ses contorsions pour qu'il puisse garder un œil sur Qaletaqa et Xion. Il avait l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps, quand il espionnait Sora à travers son périple pour traquer les Simili... alors que lui avait honte de ce qu'il était et de ses ténèbres hideuses.

L'argenté serra les dents face à ces souvenirs qui bouillonnaient encore en lui comme une eau portée trop longtemps à ébullition. Malgré son statut de Maître de la Keyblade, malgré ce qu'il avait accompli dans les mondes endormis, malgré qu'il eût sauvé Sora... Il ne parvenait toujours pas à accepter ses abominations qu'il avait commises dans le passé. Riku décida de se concentrer de nouveau sur sa priorité du moment plutôt que de s'égarer à nouveau dans le passé.

Il vit que l'adolescent prenait la jeune femme dans ses bras comme pour lui dire au revoir, ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Même de là où il se trouvait, il constata que ses yeux azurés étaient brumeux et que les larmes menaçaient de couler. Que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état ? Était-ce si grave ?

L'argenté serra le poing gauche contre son ventre. Il n'attendrait pas plus longtemps, il fallait qu'il la rejoigne, même si elle risquait encore de le fuir ! C'est alors qu'il capta un mouvement de la part de Xion, qui s'était reculée tandis que Qaletaqa se retournait.

X

XXX

X

Xion s'écarta du jeune adolescent, lui servit un dernier sourire tremblotant, puis lui dit :

- C'est le mieux, je crois. Puis je pense pouvoir quitter ce monde sans reprendre la mer.

- Comment ?

- Désolée, c'est un secret que je dois garder pour moi, lui répondit-elle, en secouant doucement la tête.

Qaletaqa baissa le menton, signe qu'il comprenait. La jeune femme prit une inspiration, déglutit. Son sixième sens lui soufflait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais que quelqu'un les observait en silence et attendait certainement qu'ils soient séparés pour agir. Riku... C'était la seule personne de l'île susceptible de cela. D'une voix basse, elle déclara :

- J'aimerais que tu te retournes, maintenant. Reste là jusqu'à ce que j'aie complètement disparu, mais retourne-toi.

- Kaina ? Pourquoi est-ce que...

- S'il te plaît, le coupa-t-elle, la voix suppliante. C'est la dernière chose que je te demanderai, avant que je parte. Ne pose pas de questions dont tu ne veux pas la réponse, d'accord ?

L'adolescent la fixa, bouche bée durant cinq bonnes minutes; il ne capitula que lorsque l'éclat des yeux de la jeune femme lui parut insupportable. Oui, peut-être qu'au fond, c'était mieux s'il ne connaissait pas la vérité à son propos. Il sentait qu'elle avait toujours été différente d'eux, mais l'avait traitée comme une amie. Lentement, il lui tourna le dos et fixa un point imaginaire entre deux fourrés de la clairière où ils avaient choisi de se dire adieu.

Xion ferma alors les yeux et leva la tête. Elle se savait incapable d'ouvrir un quelconque portail... mais sentait qu'elle parviendrait à partir. Il suffisait d'imaginer l'endroit où elle souhaitait aller. Ce n'était pas un exercice si dur, après tout. Tout son être le criait en tout cas. Tiens d'ailleurs, ce tiraillement à la poitrine reprenait de plus belle, ce qui fit grimacer la jeune femme. Elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte et de se concentrer sur ce à quoi elle voulait penser.

Peu à peu, des bâtiments familiers apparurent sous les paupières fermées de Xion. Oh, comme ils lui avaient manqué ! Il fallait qu'elle réussisse à accomplir son souhait jusqu'au bout, désormais elle en était certaine. Une place se dessina à son tour, de même que ce ciel orangé qui lui était cher. Une ligne de tramway, une atmosphère paisible... cette gare... cet endroit qui l'avait vu mourir.

La jeune femme ne réfléchit pas davantage. Elle désirait plus que tout aux mondes y apparaître. Lentement, son corps lui fut douloureux, ce qui la fit grincer des dents. C'était nécessaire pour que tout se déroule bien. Bientôt, la souffrance se disloqua en même temps que les cristaux transparents de son corps, qui s'élevaient, s'évaporaient...

Elle entendit à peine une voix familière hurler alors que sa conscience se faisait aspirer par cet espace vide dont personne ne parlait et qui constituait les tunnels entre tous les mondes.

* * *

(1) Tala signifie « louve » en langue amérindienne.


	5. Embrasement

_**Note de l'auteur: Coucou!  
**_

_**Voici LE chapitre attendu... Le chapitre qui dénoue certaines choses... Ah, ah, ah! Bonne lecture^^.  
**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 4

Embrasement

Riku sauta à terre et bouscula Qaletaqa, qui ne comprit ni ce qui lui arrivait, ni pourquoi l'argenté le poussait ainsi. Il se précipita vers Xion, mais ses mains ne rencontrèrent que du vide lorsqu'il chercha à la saisir. Il n'y avait plus rien, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Elle s'était transformée sous ses yeux pour se laisser mourir...

Un cri de rage franchit ses lèvres et il serra les poings à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte ! Cette issue était incohérente ! La poitrine haletante, le cœur brisé, Riku se tourna de nouveau vers Qaletaqa, qui s'était relevé et semblait chercher Xion. Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, il siffla :

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas empêchée de le faire ?

L'adolescent, complètement perdu et surtout effrayé d'être tombé sur l'argenté, fit d'une petite voix :

- Mais... je n'en savais rien !

- Tu l'as laissée mourir sans rien faire !

Interloqué, Qaletaqa fixa Riku comme s'il était devenu fou et leva les mains en lâchant :

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle partait dans un autre monde, pas qu'elle se tuerait !

Cette exclamation figea Riku sur place. Que devait-il penser, que l'adolescent avait raison ? Que Xion était vraiment vivante ? La voix de Qaletaqa le sortit de son hébétude :

- En plus, il n'y a plus aucune trace d'elle, ça veut dire qu'elle a réussi ! Si elle était morte, il y aurait un corps au moins, non ? Ou un monstre noir, ou...

- C'est bon, rétorqua un peu sèchement l'argenté, en fermant les yeux et en respirant lentement pour se calmer.

Qaletaqa ne demanda pas son reste et y saisit là une occasion pour filer, en le laissant seul. Riku ne chercha même pas à le rattraper pour lui poser des questions supplémentaires. Xion était partie dans un autre monde, c'était l'hypothèse la plus plausible qui soit en y réfléchissant bien. Ce n'était pas dans son tempérament d'en finir avec sa vie pour X ou Y raisons. De plus, mourir sans laisser de traces... seuls les Simili savaient le faire, mais pour lui, Xion n'en était pas un.

Elle aurait très bien pu disparaître en tant que clone aussi il avait assisté à son trépas dans les bras de Roxas, même s'il s'était caché ce jour-là. Son cœur se serra à ce nouveau souvenir qui venait de fleurir en lui. Riku secoua la tête. Non, Xion n'était plus un clone depuis sa renaissance. Il en était quasiment certain. Enfin... là, il devait la retrouver. L'argenté réfléchit un instant en s'asseyant sous l'ombre d'un arbre. Où avait-elle bien pu aller ? Elle connaissait autant de mondes que lui ou Sora, ou Roxas... Oui, mais il y en avait un en particulier qui devait lui être cher...

Un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit et se refléta sur ses prunelles turquoise. Décidé, Riku se releva et tendit sa Keyblade en avant. Il était un Maître désormais, alors il n'aurait aucune difficulté à voyager.

X

XXX

X

Étonnamment, l'engourdissement de son corps fut la première chose qui réveilla Xion. Hébétée, elle dut attendre quelques minutes avant de pouvoir bouger. Sa vision étant floue, la jeune femme ne reconnut pas tout de suite la ruelle menant à un certain repaire... D'ailleurs, en y repensant, heureusement qu'il était désert aujourd'hui !

Xion grimaça et se frotta les bras pour y faire circuler son sang. Avec prudence, ensuite, elle s'appuya contre une des grilles pour se relever, toujours en priant que Hayner, Pence et Olette ne la surprennent pas. Elle devait partir en direction de la gare avant, afin d'aller prendre le train pour découvrir les sept mystères de la Cité – même si elle les connaissait déjà, grâce à Roxas et les souvenirs qu'ils avaient brièvement partagés en Sora. Ou alors, pourquoi ne pas aller sur la plage ? Xion avait toujours rêvé de la voir... D'après ce que l'on disait, elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle de la septième île du Destin...

Décidée, la jeune femme se mit donc en route. Seulement, lorsqu'elle prit le chemin qui montait jusqu'à la gare, la douleur fut tellement intense que sa poitrine sembla s'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Xion se plia en deux dans la rue et serra les dents. Kingdom Hearts, voilà que cela empirait ! Elle n'avait toujours pas découvert l'origine de ces pincements qui se transformaient en coups de poignard !

Haletante, Xion s'appuya contre un mur le temps que cela se calme enfin. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa joue... trempée. Voilà qu'elle se remettait à pleurer sans raison ! Non, faux... Xion baissa la tête de découragement. Elle repensait à Riku. Elle serra le poing contre sa poitrine encore douloureuse. Allez, il fallait qu'elle avance, qu'elle aille à la plage... cela lui ferait du bien. De plus, son intuition la poussait à le faire...

La jeune femme claudiqua jusqu'à la gare, qu'elle trouvait bien silencieuse. Bon, pas tout à fait : deux ou trois personnes attendaient le train qui menait à la Cité du Crépuscule où se terraient les sept mystères. Xion, elle, souhaitait prendre un autre train...

Elle se renseigna au guichet; l'homme lui expliqua que cela lui coûterait cent munnies, ce qui ne la surprit pas. Elle paya son dû – heureusement que Qaletaqa lui avait fourni un peu d'argent –, puis avisa le train au quais numéro deux. Une fois à l'intérieur, Xion se perdit dans la contemplation du paysage, qui se mouvait sous ses yeux... Le train était donc en route pour la plage.

Elle en profita pour masser un peu en dessous de sa poitrine pour faire partir cette douleur persistante. Geste qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû faire, parce que dès lors, cela recommença. Xion gémit de souffrance, se coucha sur la banquette... et perdit pied avec la réalité. Avant que l'inconscience ne la fauche, plusieurs visages défilèrent devant ses yeux : Roxas, Axel, Sora, Kairi... ainsi que d'autres, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'un d'eux ressemblait tellement à Roxas, d'ailleurs. Riku fut le dernier qu'elle vit avant de lâcher complètement prise.

X

XXX

X

Pleine de confusion, Xion reprit peu à peu conscience, la main crispée sur sa poitrine. Enfin, la douleur s'atténuait pour de bon. Péniblement, elle respira pour calmer son souffle, se concentra sur elle-même pour s'apaiser... et sentit sous ses doigts une pulsation régulière. La jeune femme fut tellement surprise qu'elle bondit de la banquette, ce qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Rêvait-elle, ou bien... un cœur battait en elle ?

Le sifflet du train la tira de ses préoccupations. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne avec elle dans ce wagon ! Bon, en sortant, elle aurait l'air un peu pâle, mais elle pourrait rejoindre la plage sans problème... et régler cette question de cœur.

Xion se précipita à l'extérieur en saluant brièvement le contrôleur, qui la regarda avec un air intrigué. Une lueur douce et orangée du soleil couchant l'accueillit, ce qui la rassura sur un point : elle était toujours à la Cité du Crépuscule. Curieuse, elle remarqua que sortie de la station du train, il n'y avait rien, mis à part ce petit sentier qui menait à cette plage tant désirée.

Son cœur nouveau-né bondit dans sa poitrine et lui arracha une autre grimace. Bon, il allait falloir qu'elle s'habitue à ce phénomène. Doucement, ses pieds se dirigèrent d'eux-même vers le chemin lisse, que quelques baobabs ou cocotiers bordaient. La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps avant d'être prise par une autre impulsion : elle enleva ses sandales et les envoya valser sur la plage en forme de croissant.

Par contre, par rapport à l'île de Sora, Riku et Kairi, aucune cabane, aucun arbre à Paopu. Dans le fond, ce n'était pas plus mal... Xion tourna la tête et contempla pensivement le coucher de soleil, disque empourpré de lumière. L'analogie lui plut; un sourire triste paressa sur ses lèvres. Ses pensées traîtresses ramenèrent Riku au devant de la scène... ce qui fit soupirer d'exaspération Xion. Dans le même temps, elle porta la main à son cœur.

L'argenté était-il responsable de la naissance de ce dernier ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait donc bien éprouver pour cela ? Et pourquoi ce sentiment... de manque ?

X

XXX

X

Un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il la repéra, droite et fière face à la mer calme, dans sa robe qui soulignait les courbes de son corps. D'ailleurs, Riku n'était pas insensible à ce détail, bien que cela ne fût pas cela qui l'attirait en premier lieu chez elle... Songeur, il décida d'attendre un peu avant de la rejoindre. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle se sauve encore une fois ! Sinon, il ne le supporterait pas !

L'argenté rabattit une de ses mèches en arrière. Jadis, il avait éprouvé de l'attirance pour Kairi. Chose qui était passée lorsqu'il avait affronté Sora, alors qu'Ansem refermait peu à peu ses griffes sur lui. Quand il avait vu Xion pour la première fois au château de la Bête, il avait été surpris par sa ressemblance forte avec la Princesse de Cœur... mais aussi un peu Sora. Il avait appris bien plus tard qui elle était vraiment, et pourquoi sa Keyblade lui avait paru être une imitation.

Un rire amer franchit sa gorge. Dès lors, les choses s'étaient bousculées : fasciné par ce clone qui n'avait pas demandé à l'être, il l'avait suivie tant qu'il l'avait pu. Leur seconde interaction s'était produite lorsque Xion avait eu une crise sur leur île, et c'était là qu'il l'avait achevée en lui révélant qu'elle possédait les souvenirs les plus précieux de Sora, ce qu'elle devait faire...

Il était restée avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne la décision d'aller voir Naminé. Puis les événements s'étaient encore enchaînés. Sans que Roxas le sache, il les avait aperçus tous les deux. Il avait souffert quand elle avait disparu et qu'il avait senti sa propre mémoire s'effriter. Enfin, lorsqu'il devait aller battre le Simili de Sora à Illusiopolis, elle s'était manifestée une dernière fois, pour le supplier de l'arrêter. Après, plus rien, le néant... jusqu'à la revoir à la fin de son Examen de Maîtrise, sans pouvoir la situer vraiment même s'il s'était rappelé l'essentiel d'elle. Puis ces rêves étranges qu'il faisait d'elle avaient surgi jusqu'à hier, où il l'avait croisée et où il avait récupéré le reste de ses souvenirs la concernant.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Riku s'était avancé. Cela ne fit que renforcer sa décision, même si elle pourrait paraître très grossière. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour faire ni dire les choses avec tact, de toute façon. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas. Quelques centimètres, maintenant... Xion ne l'avait pas entendu. Doucement, il lui chuchota à l'oreille, sans la toucher :

- Shion.

X

XXX

X

Xion se raidit comme une branche. Non, ce n'était pas possible... Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir et s'échapper, l'argenté la plaqua contre son torse et colla ses bras en croix contre sa poitrine. La jeune femme n'avait plus que sa voix pour se défendre :

- Lâchez-moi !

Riku fronça les sourcils et la questionna d'un ton dur :

- Et maintenant, tu me vouvoies ? Ne fais pas comme si nous nous étions pas reconnus, Shion. Cela ne marchera pas avec moi.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne.

La jeune femme commença à sangloter en silence, baissa la tête pour lui épargner cette honte. Elle aurait dû l'entendre arriver ! Pourquoi avait-elle été aussi distraite ? Elle savait qu'il pouvait la retrouver à cet endroit, surtout à celui-là ! Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade ne fut pas dupe, resserra son étreinte avant de lui chuchoter de nouveau à l'oreille :

- Crains-tu que je ne te rejette ? Crains-tu que je te déteste ?

Xion se tendit à ses mots, mais ne lui répondit pas. Son cœur fraîchement né battait trop vite dans sa poitrine, lui causait un mal de chien... et lui brouillait les sens ! Elle voulait qu'il la lâche, qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Leur promiscuité la troublait plus que de raison et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aperçoive.

- Laisse-moi, s'il te plaît...

- Pas si tu ne me promets pas de rester, rétorqua-t-il.

- Non... Je ne peux pas... Je dois disparaître. Tu dois reprendre le cours de ton existence comme si tu ne m'avais p...

- Shion.

La jeune femme tressaillit lorsqu'il lui coupa la parole avec cette voix glaciale. Elle sentit qu'il la relâchait, mais ce pour pouvoir la retourner et la forcer à le regarder, tout en lui tenant toujours un des poignets. Elle chercha à se soustraire à ses iris fiévreux, et c'est avec un éclat de rire amer qu'il lui lâcha :

- Suis-je donc un monstre pour que tu fuies même mon regard ?

Xion se figea et sortit ces mots avant d'avoir pu les retenir :

- Non ! Ce n'est pas toi, le monstre.

Elle voulut se dégager d'une torsion, mais Riku était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle. Elle ajouta, en mettant l'autre main sur le bras du jeune homme :

- Une marionnette est une sorte de monstre, tu sais.

- Tais-toi, claqua-t-il sèchement.

- Ce n'est que la vérité, Riku ! Toi-même me l'as dit à notre première rencontre ! hurla-t-elle.

Les affres de la colère submergeaient enfin son être et menaçaient de déclencher autre chose en elle, en rapport avec les souvenirs... Avec les dons qu'elle pouvait posséder depuis sa renaissance. Xion continua sur sa lancée, furieuse :

- Tu oses faire comme si tu ne m'avais jamais jeté cette vérité en face, tu me considères comme une personne normale, mais je ne suis rien de tout ça ! Si je suis vivante, et avec un cœur, c'est par la volonté du Kingdom Hearts ! C'est parce que toi et les autres n'avez pas voulu m'oublier, alors que c'est mon destin ! Te moquerais-tu de moi, chercherais-tu à...

- Non.

Ce mot seul fit l'effet d'une douche froide sur elle. Dans le même temps, il posa son autre main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Les yeux de cette dernière la piquèrent et elle ricana :

- Tu es vraiment stupide, alors... ou fou, je ne sais pas...

Ce fut d'une voix basse que Riku lui répondit en ces termes.

- Je le suis peut-être... mais une chose est sûre, Shion. Je suis surtout fou de douleur.

- Fou de... fou de douleur ? lui demanda-t-elle, interloquée. Mais...

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Alors je vais te le dire autrement.

Riku lâcha son poignet, mais ce fut pour attirer Xion contre lui. Il étouffa le hoquet de stupéfaction de cette dernière sous ses lèvres, qui tremblaient un peu, mais qui la bâillonnèrent efficacement. Pétrifiée, elle ne le repoussa même pas, même si son esprit hurlait et que son cœur cognait comme s'il ricanait.

Alors qu'il plaçait son autre main au creux de ses reins, Riku taquina la bouche de sa partenaire avec sa langue, quémanda un baiser plus profond. Elle y consentit, tandis qu'elle frissonnait de tous ses membres et ne voyait pas comment répondre autrement à cela. Dans un même temps, elle se rendit compte que les souvenirs qu'avait Riku d'elle venaient à elle... comme s'ils étaient absorbés, sauf qu'il ne les perdait pas.

Ses jambes fléchirent et l'argenté accompagna son mouvement en tombant à genoux. Il coucha Xion presque sur ses cuisses, pencha sa tête en arrière et retint son visage contre le sien avec sa main libre, qui formait comme un berceau, alors qu'il l'embrassait encore et encore. Elle, les yeux fermés, s'abandonna complètement, eut un petit gémissement qui provoqua une réaction sur ses joues. Le tourbillon des souvenirs de l'argenté cognait son âme de partout, la faisait céder petit à petit.

Riku finit par rompre le baiser, mais il maintint leurs visages proches à quelques millimètres. Leurs souffles s'entremêlaient comme deux aimants. Si Xion avait été taillée dans la glace, elle aurait fondu sous l'éclat des yeux de l'argenté et par la force qui s'y tapissait. Doucement, il lui dit :

- Comprends-tu, maintenant ?

Xion voulut détourner la tête, mais il l'en empêcha en murmurant « non ». Un sanglot anima la poitrine de la jeune femme, qui garda les paupières closes pour ne plus affronter son regard.

- Riku... Tu ne peux pas... Tu ne dois pas...

- Shion, la seule chose qui pourrait m'en empêcher ce n'est pas que ce que tu crois être, mais ton cœur.

Il descendit la main qui tenait le visage de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce dernier, y resta. Cela accentua chez le pauvre organe ses spasmes. Shion, de son véritable prénom, respira très vite avec une expression de douleur sur le visage. Riku comprit et usa de sa magie pour le calmer un peu, tandis qu'il déposait à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La dernière barrière qui subsistait en elle craqua, puis céda sous le flot de ses sentiments. Son cœur la trahissait en hurlant de cette manière qu'il acceptait l'amour du Maître de la Keyblade, qu'il y répondait aussi fortement. Le bras de la jeune femme se leva pour enlacer son cou, l'autre se plaça dans son dos. Riku resserra sa douce emprise et la passion s'invita véritablement dans ses gestes, fit frémir leur corps, le temps de ce baiser.


	6. Cœur de princesse

_**Note de l'auteur: Bonsoir!  
**_

_**Pfff, le temps file... Je n'avance nulle part, ne sais plus où donner de la tête. Il me manque tellement, ce fichu temps! (soupir)  
**_

_**Voilà le chapitre 5, sinon. Après, ce sera l'épilogue. Merci à Laemia et à Zororonoa-kun pour leurs reviews. Par contre, Zororonoa-kun, dans ta prochaine review, peux-tu me confirmer que tu as lu ma réponse sur mon coin aux réponses aux reviewers anonymes? Pour y accéder, il faut passer par mon profil!  
**_

* * *

___Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Cœur de princesse

Quand Shion se frotta les paupières pour chasser les dernières traces de son sommeil, elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait assise sur la tour de l'horloge de la Cité du Crépuscule. Enfin, pas tout à fait : elle était adossée contre le torse de Riku, qui resserra légèrement son étreinte lorsqu'il la sentit bouger. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de laisser un faible sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres à ce geste.

Ils étaient revenus ici afin de parler encore et encore, et renforcer les liens fraîchement noués. Au bout d'un moment, épuisée, Shion s'était endormie sous la lueur rassurante des étoiles de la Cité, qu'elle n'avait jamais vues jusqu'ici. Finalement, ce monde possédait un jour et une nuit, même si le ciel diurne était toujours aussi crépusculaire. Quant à Riku, elle ignorait s'il avait pu se reposer un peu.

Le jeune Maître de la Keyblade déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'un papillon dans son cou, geste dont elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Une petite rougeur naquit sur ses joues, alors elle n'osa pas bouger, ce qui le fit rire. Elle grommela :

- N'as-tu pas honte ?

- Pourquoi ? lui souffla-t-il, taquin.

Shion secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Riku plaça sa main sur son cœur et la chaleur de sa paume apaisa l'organe encore fragile. La jeune femme soupira d'aise et se pencha en arrière pour croiser les iris turquoise de l'argenté. Ce dernier lui renvoya un regard... très expressif, qui contrastait avec l'attitude froide et détachée qu'il prenait d'habitude. Elle fut troublée et préféra reporter son attention ailleurs.

- Lorsque tu te sentiras prête, nous irons voir Yen Sid, lui annonça-t-il.

Shion se raidit comme une baguette de bois, ce dont il se rendit compte, car il lui caressa les cheveux. Elle murmura :

- Pourquoi ?

- Il ne te fera aucun mal. Je t'ai parlé des membres de l'Organisation, ainsi que des projets de Xehanort. Et d'après ce que tu m'as raconté, il est probable que tu aies développé des dons, toi aussi...

- Celui de me téléporter à un endroit connu, en laissant mon corps se décomposer puis se recomposer...

- Et absorber les souvenirs des autres. Cela ne l'a fait qu'avec moi pour l'instant, car il s'est réveillé lorsque je t'ai embrassée.

- Hm...

Shion finit par se redresser et se mettre debout. Riku en fit de même, tandis qu'elle le regardait avec angoisse. Qu'allait penser le maître-magicien ? Qui verrait-il en face de lui ? Elle ne s'était pas posé la question jusqu'à présent, mais peut-être qu'elle revêtait différentes apparences selon les personnes qui la croisaient. Non, sinon au village, on lui en aurait fait la remarque...

L'argenté sembla lire en son esprit, parce qu'il porta la main à sa joue, écarta une de ses mèches et lui murmura :

- Tu ne ressembles plus ni à Kairi, ni à Sora, mais à toi-même.

- Et... comment me perçois-tu ?

Riku eut un sourire doux.

- Une jeune femme aux cheveux aile-de-corbeau, coupés en dégradé. Des yeux bleus comme le ciel, mais ils sont plus foncés que ceux de Sora. Ils ont la couleur du saphir, en fait. Une peau pâle sans être trop blanche, un visage en amande, qui est bel et bien le tien.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa les lèvres du pouce, ce qui la fit frémir un peu.

- Tu as réussi à être unique. De plus, il s'agit de ta véritable apparence, la même pour tout le monde.

- Sûr ? souffla-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Certain. Pour ne rien te cacher, lorsque je t'ai vue pour la première fois, c'est Sora qui m'est apparu. Cependant, tu avais déjà ta propre voix. La seconde fois, sur l'île, je commençais à percevoir ton apparence d'aujourd'hui.

- Peut-être parce que je me battais pour être moi-même et pas un clone..., murmura-t-elle, songeuse. Mais tu étais bien le seul avec Roxas à le pouvoir.

- Parce que nous étions les plus proches de toi : lui en tant que Simili de Sora, et moi... parce que je suis ton âme sœur ? dit-il, amusée.

- C'est trop romantique à mon goût, grimaça-t-elle en plissant le nez.

Riku éclata de rire.

- Tu as raison.

X

XXX

X

Shion se tassa un peu plus dans le fauteuil dans lequel elle s'asseyait malgré les efforts de Riku pour la détendre. Tous deux attendaient que Yen Sid se manifeste. Il était sans doute parti enquêter sur ce qui était arrivé à Lea, qui était toujours porté disparu. Ou alors, sur Kairi et Sora, au choix.

L'argenté massait les épaules de la jeune femme, lui parlait. Ce n'étaient pas les sujets de conversation qui manquaient : ils en dénichaient sans problème. D'ailleurs...

- Dis-moi, pourquoi t'es-tu choisi le prénom de Kaina pour les habitants de cette île ? Je parie que ce n'est pas anodin.

Shion leva le regard vers lui, eut un petit sourire en coin.

- En vérité, au début, il m'est venu spontanément. C'est bien plus tard que j'ai compris qu'il avait une parenté avec Kairi. Sauf que ce prénom signifie naufragée. C'est exactement ce que j'étais.

- Notre radeau, aux deux tourtereaux et à moi, n'aura pas fait long feu finalement, la taquina-t-il.

La jeune femme voulut protester que ce n'était pas de sa faute, qu'elle avait agi dans l'instant avec ce qu'elle avait sous la main, lorsque soudain, devant eux, apparurent simultanément Yen Sid et le Roi Mickey. Riku dut appuyer sur ses épaules pour la calmer par rapport à ce visiteur imprévu. La souris les regarda avec bienveillance, puis s'approcha un petit peu... avant de lâcher d'une voix enjouée :

- J'ai l'honneur de rencontrer une des princesses guerrières. En plus, il s'agit de la représentante !

Autant Shion que Riku furent interloqués suite à la déclaration. La première s'écria :

- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Princesse guerrière ? marmonna l'argenté, qui ne comprenait pas.

- Oh, je suis brutal, pardonnez-moi, rit Mickey. Riku, tu sais qu'il n'y a pas que les Princesses de Cœur. D'autres catégories existent, et chacune a sa représentante, qui est la seule à pouvoir manier la Keyblade.

Choquée, Shion se releva et s'avança vers eux. Elle lâcha à voix basse :

- Je ne suis pas digne d'être représentante. Je ne suis ni Simili, ni humaine. De plus, je ne peux pas invoquer...

- Oh si tu le peux. Et crois-moi, cela ne sera pas une imitation, intervint alors Yen Sid, ce qui pétrifia la jeune femme.

Riku se plaça derrière elle, posa de nouveau ses mains sur ses épaules et regarda les deux Maîtres droit dans les yeux, avant de dire :

- Cela fait beaucoup d'informations. Je parie que Sora et Kairi le savent aussi.

- Oh que oui ! Ils vont très bien, au fait, et ils vous attendent, lui fit Mickey.

- Kairi estimait que tu devais avoir terminé ta propre quête avant que vous ne vous retrouviez, tous les trois. Enfin, tous les quatre, sourit Yen-Sid, en regardant Shion.

- Pourquoi ai-je été choisie, que ce soit pour être princesse guerrière et représentante de cette catégorie ? lâcha la jeune femme, d'une voix sourde.

Ce fut Riku qui répondit à sa place :

- Parce que tu as les qualités pour cela. Après, reste à les définir.

- Une princesse guerrière est avant tout une femme combative, capable de défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Ce qui prédomine chez elle, c'est l'honneur; il ne peut être entaché par les ténèbres.

- Je...

- Non, Shion, la coupa fermement l'argenté. Tu n'as pas souillé le tien, même lorsque tu étais le quatorzième membre de l'Organisation. Je trouve même...

- … que tu as toujours été un peu différente de nous tous par la grandeur de ton honneur, intervint une voix familière, qui fit bondir Shion.

Tous se tournèrent alors vers les nouveaux venus. Axel croisait les bras et eut un petit sourire, tandis qu'une jeune femme, aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et à la peau blanche, se tenait à ses côtés. Riku s'inclina et la salua :

- Bonjour, princesse Blanche-Neige.

- Bonjour, Maître de Point du Jour, lui répondit-elle, d'un ton enjoué.

- Eh bien, Xion ? Enfin, devrais-je dire, Shion...

- Oh, Axel ! Comme je suis contente de te voir, souffla-t-elle, avec un large sourire qui fit plaisir à l'argenté, malgré les circonstances.

- Est-ce que Lea a été retrouvé ? demanda la Princesse de Cœur, en se tordant les mains.

- Non, soupira Mickey. Nous le cherchons encore...

- Je parie qu'il est détenu contre son gré, fit Axel. Malheureusement, je ne suis pas connecté à lui, alors je suis incapable de déterminer sa position.

- Hm...

Shion se tourna vers Riku et se réfugia dans ses bras sans rien dire. Surpris, l'argenté l'étreignit doucement. Personne ne se permit une quelconque remarque.

X

XXX

X

- Shion ?

Doucement, la jeune femme se retourna pour voir Axel et sa mine soucieuse. Après une longue discussion qui avait duré des heures et des heures, concernant les derniers événements par rapport à Kairi et à son geste pour connecter tous les cœurs, à l'inquiétude suscitée par la disparition de Lea, elle s'était retirée dans la pièce où Sora avait rencontré les trois fées. Pensivement, elle s'était assise devant le miroir, sans pour autant le découvrir; la plupart des objets étaient enchantés, et elle ne souhaitait pas provoquer une catastrophe, ou même qu'il lui en arrive une.

Le Simili s'installa à côté d'elle et tous deux semblèrent fixer quelque chose d'invisible, avant que Shion ne se décide à rompre le silence :

- Jolie tenue.

- Merci...

Elle se regarda pour la première fois et dut admettre qu'il avait raison. Le haut, d'un noir soutenu, s'attachait au bas de son dos et se composait de multiples lanières entrecroisées. Un pantalon en coton doré revêtait ses jambes, moulait ses cuisses. Un pan de tissu pourpre l'accompagnait en ceignant ses hanches, retenu par une ceinture. Il descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse et était fendu sur le côté droit. Des bottines en cuir, qui s'arrêtaient aux chevilles et avec un petit talon, complétaient l'ensemble. Shion tourna son visage vers Axel.

- Tu voulais me parler ?

- Oui. Savoir comment tu allais et...

- … savoir si je t'en voulais, pour ce que tu étais obligé de faire dans l'Organisation ?

Axel la fixa avec une appréhension qui la surprit un peu. Le voir plus expressif qu'avant était un peu inédit, mais pas désagréable. Elle lui sourit et lui fit :

- Aucun d'entre nous n'avait le choix sous la coupe de Xehanort.

- C'est vrai. Tiens, tu ne l'appelles pas Xemnas.

- Non, en effet. Pour moi, maintenant que j'y réfléchis et analyse mes « ressentis » du passé, j'avais l'impression d'être en face de Xehanort. Sora serait d'accord avec moi.

- N'as-tu pas peur de le rencontrer ?

- Je n'éprouverai plus de culpabilité, si tu veux savoir je n'aurai pas peur d'apercevoir Roxas en son être, puisqu'il semblerait qu'il soit revenu, lui aussi, ainsi que Naminé.

- Nous ignorons où ils se trouvent...

- Pas loin, je le sens.

Elle soupira, contempla ses mains.

- De toute façon, je ne peux pas en être sûre tant que je ne pourrai pas manier la Keyblade.

- Cela viendra plus vite que tu ne le penses. Peut-être que tu dois exercer ton premier don pour cela.

- Riku m'a dit qu'il m'aiderait, vu qu'il est un Maître. Yen Sid lui a donné le feu vert.

- Hm.

Shion le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin et souffla :

- Alors comme ça, tu es avec Blanche-Neige...

- Surprenant, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis le premier étonné, ricana-t-il. Je suis apaisé en sa présence et ne culpabilise plus pour Roxas. Envers lui, mes sentiments resteront toujours aussi étranges, mais ce sera pour une autre vie. Il est déjà bien que je puisse le retrouver dans celle-là !

Un long silence s'établit entre eux après cette révélation. Shion s'était toujours doutée de son contenu, mais était restée à l'écart. Axel la coupa de ses pensées :

- Puis mon double a sauvé Sora des ténèbres, lorsqu'il a passé l'Examen pour la première fois, aidé de Riku.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? fit-il, intrigué.

- Eh bien... que comptes-tu faire ?

Le Simili réfléchit.

- Je pense que je partirai à la recherche de Roxas, avec Blanche-Neige, ainsi que de Naminé. Toi et Riku devez rejoindre Sora et Kairi pour retrouver Lea.

- Les choses doivent donc se passer de la sorte, soupira-t-elle.

- Hm...

Tous les deux se turent, signe que le sujet était clos. Néanmoins...

- Je le savais, tu sais.

Shion le fixa avec perplexité.

- Savoir quoi ?

- Pour Riku. Je peux même te dire que c'est depuis votre deuxième rencontre, sur l'île du Destin.

- Tu étais au courant ! s'exclama-t-elle, atrocement gênée.

- Hm. Puis après cela, j'avais remarqué comment tu étais. Ensuite, lorsqu'il croyait que je ne le voyais pas, je l'espionnais... Il te dévorait déjà des yeux...

- Axel, ça suffit, ronchonna-t-elle.

Ce dernier éclata de rire et ébouriffa les cheveux de la jeune femme, ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

X

XXX

X

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent sans que Shion ne s'en rende compte. Entre ses lectures dans la bibliothèque de Yen Sid, ses entraînements pour maîtriser son second don, qui était bel et bien d'absorber les souvenirs des autres sans pour autant leur voler définitivement, elle avait de quoi s'occuper.

Riku avait dû repartir pour régler un problème au Jardin Radieux : une nouvelle vague de sans-cœur... Le pire, c'était que les autres mondes semblaient rarement touchés. Le Roi Mickey avait parlé à Léon, qui lui avait dit qu'il soupçonnait le laboratoire d'Ansem d'être au centre de cette énigme. Après tout, c'était bien là que les humains des membres de l'Organisation, du moins les apprentis et Lea, étaient réapparus !

Pour manipuler son premier don, Shion avait besoin que l'argenté soit là pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y eût aucun problème. Elle avait eu une chance inouïe la première fois qu'elle l'avait utilisé ! La « désintéportation », comme l'avait surnommé Yen-Sid, ne s'appliquait absolument pas à la légère... D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'elle ait déjà visité le monde sur lequel elle souhaitait aller au moins une fois pour que cela fonctionne. Normalement, ce don devait lui permettre d'invoquer une véritable Keyblade à nouveau, mais d'ici là... Shion était contrainte à l'inaction.

Plongée dans ses pensées, tandis qu'elle paressait un peu sous l'ombrage d'un chêne poussant dans le jardin de la Tour Mystérieuse, la jeune femme ne vit pas une silhouette familière se diriger vers elle, s'asseoir à côté d'elle comme si de rien n'était. Elle sursauta assez violemment lorsque cette silhouette se mit à parler :

- Elles sont jolies, les étoiles ce soir.

- Oh, princesse Blanche-Neige..., souffla-t-elle, la main sur le cœur. Je ne vous ai pas entendue arriver.

- Je m'excuse si je t'ai fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention, sourit la jeune femme, en lissant sa robe verte. Puis tu peux me tutoyer.

- J'essayerai.

Shion se tourna ensuite vers Blanche-Neige, indécise. La beauté de celle-ci n'était pas une légende, ce qui l'intimidait un peu. Par contre, niveau caractère, elle ne semblait pas très combative, ce qui fit sourire Shion intérieurement. Elle s'entendrait bien avec Demyx, s'il était là...

- Mon monde me manque déjà... Malgré tout, je ne pensais pas prendre autant de plaisir à voyager ! fit Blanche-Neige avec entrain.

- C'est vrai ? fit Shion, intriguée.

- Oui. Tu sais, j'étais une femme très peureuse avant, et... très traditionnelle. J'ai toujours vécu dans un milieu qui favorisait tout ceci, même si j'ai eu une enfance orpheline, maltraitée par ma belle-mère.

- Que veux-tu dire par « traditionnelle » ?

Blanche-Neige eut un geste vague.

- Une maison bien tenue, satisfaire un homme, être la parfaite épouse. Finalement, cela ne me convenait pas tant que cela. Le grand amour, c'est une chose qui peut être abstraite aussi, dans le fond. Lorsque j'ai quitté Floriant...

- Floriant ?

- Oui, le prince charmant de mon monde, rit la jeune femme. Bref, lorsque je suis partie, j'ai commencé à changer. Puis Axel est arrivé dans ma vie et... Oh, je ne ferai pas de grands discours.

- On peut s'en passer, oui. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, sourit Shion.

- Par contre, nous sommes liés dans cette vie, je le sens, et peut-être même que nous l'avons été dans d'autres. Malgré tout, je le sais très attaché à Roxas, dont il m'a énormément parlé. J'espère que dans la prochaine vie, ils se retrouveront et se compléteront.

Stupéfaite, Shion fixa la princesse de cœur. Cette dernière ne payait pas de mine derrière ses grands airs de jeune fille un peu niaise. Elle avait compris et accepté la nature profonde d'Axel, et ça, c'était un merveilleux don. Shion sourit et hocha la tête pour approuver ses paroles. Ensuite, les deux femmes levèrent les yeux vers la voûte céleste; chacune se perdit dans ses contemplations, jusqu'à ce que la princesse guerrière lâche :

- Quels sont tes dons ?

- Oh, je suis alchimiste dans la magie blanche. Je l'ai découvert par accident, en cuisinant. Sinon, je suis capable de donner vie aux objets et les végétaux.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Comme ceci.

La princesse de cœur claqua des doigts; sans prévenir, les petites fleurs blanches qui parsemaient le jardin commencèrent à onduler, puis leurs pétales frémirent l'un après l'autre, comme pour saluer les deux femmes. Stupéfaite, Shion eut ensuite un grand sourire et fit, les yeux brillants :

- Ça alors ! C'est amusant !

- Hum oui, c'est vrai. Après, il faut voir si ce deuxième don sera utile plus tard.

- Je suis sûre que oui, lui dit Shion en souriant.

Finalement, Blanche-Neige ne paraissait pas aussi fade et rigide qu'au premier abord. La jeune princesse guerrière commençait même à entrevoir pourquoi Axel avait fini par s'attacher à elle. Leur vie de couple devait être assez amusante, tout compte fait !


	7. Epilogue

_**Note de l'auteur : Hey!  
**_

_**Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic sur Xion/Shion. En espérant qu'elle vous aura plu. Merci à Laemia pour sa review ;)!  
**_

* * *

_Aucun personnage de Square Enix et de Disney ne m'appartient, de même que les lieux._

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

_Quelques mois plus tard..._

Un filet de sueur coula le long de la tempe de Shion, tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur son objectif. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle s'astreignait à développer son premier don, loin de là. Seule différence : Elle devait se rendre sur la septième île du Destin, là où Sora et Kairi les attendaient, elle et Riku. Après être restés un temps au Pays des Merveilles, ils étaient revenus afin d'avoir un point de chute commun. De plus, pour Shion, c'était important qu'elle rencontre ses deux « originaux » là-bas, leur lieu natal...

La gorge nouée, elle inspira à fond et se prépara mentalement à se désintéporter. Une main sur son épaule la ralentit dans son mouvement et la fit se retourner. Ce n'était que Riku, qui la serra contre lui avec douceur, en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de la princesse guerrière. il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ?

- Je sais, mais...

- Tu as peur qu'ils te jugent. Sora et Kairi sont loin d'être comme ça, puis... ils ont hâte de te connaître vraiment, tu sais ? lui dit-il en souriant.

- D'accord.

Le Maître de la Keyblade s'écarta alors d'elle, après avoir déposé un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres. Shion se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche, tandis qu'il veillait au bon déroulement des choses. De l'autre côté, deux maîtres attendaient la jeune femme, donc s'il y avait un souci...

Comme à chaque fois, Shion sentit une douleur diffuse s'emparer de ses membres avant qu'ils ne s'engourdissent, tandis qu'ils prenaient leur forme éthérée de cristal. Elle se laissa porter par les voies de l'entre-deux, qu'elle avait apprivoisées au fur et à mesure de ses désintéportations. Riku la retrouverait après avoir ouvert un passage dans les ténèbres, sort qu'il maîtrisait à nouveau après qu'il eut trouvé son équilibre entre ténèbres et lumières.

Comme les autres fois, la jeune femme mit un certain temps avant de s'éveiller de sa léthargie forcée. C'était un des inconvénients de son don. Sous elle, une surface granuleuse et molle; deux paires d'yeux aussi bleus que les siens – quoique d'une nuance un tantinet plus claire – la dévisageaient avec curiosité, mais aussi une pointe de joie. Shion reconnut alors leurs propriétaires, sentit son cœur battre plus vite... et leur offrit un sourire lumineux.

- Belle entrée en matière, dis donc !

La jeune femme sursauta. Était-ce la voix de Sora ? Elle ne l'avait jamais entendue réellement, même lorsqu'elle était retournée en lui et que son inconscient « parlait » et même lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés dans la Dimension du Sommeil. Elle cligna des yeux et se redressa pour regarder les deux Maîtres plus attentivement. Elle fut un instant mal à l'aise en les voyant; sensation qui se dissipa bien vite lorsqu'elle avisa leurs sourires. Elle finit par leur répondre :

- Hum, oui...

- Tu es vraiment belle, Shion, lâcha alors Kairi, en lui tendant une main amicale.

La princesse guerrière crut qu'elle allait pleurer face à ces aveux. Cela lui faisait si chaud au cœur, là, d'un seul coup... Elle eut un sourire tremblotant, saisit cette main qui la releva, alors que la voix amusée de Riku retentit derrière eux :

- Vous ne savez pas faire autrement que dans l'émotion, hein ?

- Riku ! protesta Sora, en levant les yeux au ciel.

Shion allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsque soudain, le bracelet au poignet de la princesse de cœur s'illumina. Les minuscules coquillages Thalassa prirent une teinte violine, ce qui ébahit Sora, qui recula doucement. Kairi, elle, n'osait bouger, se doutant que son don d'éclaireuse des destins semblait se mettre en action.

Shion poussa une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit, dans la poche intérieure de sa veste noire aux manches s'élargissant à ses coudes jusqu'aux poignets, une chaleur poindre. Sa main libre s'empara de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et le montra à la lumière du jour : le coquillage qui ne la quittait plus depuis sa renaissance... Il paraissait entrer en résonance avec le bracelet ! Shion dut même le lâcher pour ne pas se brûler, car il chauffait de plus en plus...

La délicate sculpture de mer s'éleva alors entre les deux princesses, comme soutenues par des fils invisibles. Riku se rapprocha de Shion, posa ses mains sur ses épaules et eut un sourire radieux. La signature énergétique du coquillage, il en connaissait l'identité... Soudain, une lumière aveuglante, d'une couleur oscillant entre le noir et le gris, jaillit de ce dernier, à tel point qu'ils durent fermer les yeux ou détourner la tête. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, ni lentes, ni rapides, avant que la voix de l'argenté ne lâche en un murmure :

- Fleur des marées...

Shion ne comprit ses paroles lorsqu'elle cligna des yeux et les posa sur les courbes de ce qui avait été un coquillage Thalassa. Elle faillit pousser une exclamation de surprise, qu'elle réfréna à grand-peine.

- Prends-la, lui chuchota Riku à son oreille, sous le regard confiant de Kairi.

Sora, lui, ajouta :

- Fleur pour la signification de ton prénom, et marée pour Shio, qui aurait pu aussi l'être. De plus, une marée est comparable au souvenir : il s'en va, mais il revient toujours.

Au bord des larmes, la jeune femme posa lentement sa main gauche sur la garde de la Keyblade aux reflets gris et noirs. Une lame droite et fière, comme elle, entrelacée par des lianes aux minuscules fleurs violettes... Fleurs à l'image de son prénom, oui. Ces lianes formaient la fameuse garde d'une épée bâtarde.

- C'est... c'est...

- Oui. Ce n'est pas une imitation, Shion, lui souffla Riku, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

La Keyblade émit une douce lueur du même violine que le bracelet de Kairi quelques minutes plus tôt. Tous s'écartèrent pour laisser Shion exécuter quelques mouvements, se familiariser avec cette partie d'elle qu'elle croyait perdue à jamais. Enfin, elle regarda Sora et Kairi, lâcha en un petit murmure :

- Merci...

- C'est grâce à ton premier don si tu as pu la faire naître, tu sais, lui expliqua la princesse de cœur.

Riku vint saisir la main libre de Shion et la serra fortement. D'une voix basse, il souffla :

- Il faut l'entraîner pour qu'elle devienne Maître. Sora, je te confie cette responsabilité.

Surpris, le jeune homme voulut protester, mais sous l'air insistant de son ami, finit par hocher la tête, signe qu'il acceptait cette grande mission. Il dit :

- Après tout, tu as bien entraîné Kairi...

Les quatre Porteurs se regardèrent ensuite, puis levèrent la tête vers l'azur du ciel, qui ne leur parut jamais aussi empreint d'espoir qu'à cet instant. Shion eut même un sourire, qui fleurit sur les lèvres des trois autres sans qu'ils ne se concertent.


End file.
